The Chemistry Between Us
by Kamimura Kaoru
Summary: chAppiE 2 Up!This is a joint fic by Kamimura Kaoru & Sabrina-star!Some facts are crossed over by Escaflowne!Kenshin's from another world.Kaoru was being called upon on Earth.By a mysterious voice.A senior high student being teleported to another world
1. Default Chapter

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, we just borrow them. But we Love them a lot sad to know... but it belongs to Watsuki-sensei.  
  
The Chemistry Between Us  
  
"Daddy?" Little Kaoru shook her dad's hand for his attention. Kamiya Koshijirou... Kaoru's father looked down with a smile plastered on his stern face. Though it looked strange on her father, smiling and sort. Kaoru loved it. Everything about her parents... she loved them as much as they loved her.  
  
"Yes? Hime chan." Kaoru smiled at her nick. Only her father called her that. From young, she decided that only her father was entitled to use that nick. No one else. Her mother, she had long gone. But from her father... she had heard her mother was a great woman. Despite the cookery skills, she was more than perfect. Kaoru had her mother's long raven hair and petite figure. The only similarity that one can see how Kaoru bear a resemblance to her father were those shining blue sapphire orbs.  
  
"Daddy... can time ever stop?" Kaoru asked her father as she eyed his watch. Her father just chuckled at the silly question. Kaoru looked at the second's hand... it was moving in a stable rhythm.  
  
One...  
  
Two...  
  
Three...  
  
Four...  
  
Kaoru eyes widen... the second's hand on her daddy's watch was starting to move slower... and slower... and slower... until... it eventually stopped moving. Kaoru jerked her head away from the watch. She thought maybe that the battery was dead. She shook her daddy's hand.  
  
"Daddy!" Kaoru called out. No response came. No motions. Kaoru looked away from her father to find everyone to have creased from his or her movements. From those who are getting off the train to those getting on, from businessman who talked over the phone to teenagers talking over their idols. Everyone had stopped. She looked at the big watch clock at the station... Time stopped. She whipped her head over to the other side when she heard a small humming of her lullaby.  
  
There appeared a young boy... probably a few years older than her. He had red hair that was tied into a high ponytail. He wore weird clothing, along with a cloak. Around his neck was a beads necklace and on the center was a pendent... a small pink oval shape glass. His clothing had his chest and arms bared. On his chest, upper arm and the back of his hand had a strange tattoo on it. The most mesmerizing part was the stranger's eye. It wasn't only a single color. On the left eye... it was a mysterious yet calm amber shade. On the right... it was a gentle amethyst hue. Kaoru titled her head to the side.  
  
"Dare?" Kaoru asked in a soft tone... afraid to offend the stranger. The young man mouth curved into a small smile as he held out a hand to her. Kaoru just looked at him confusingly. She blinked her eyes once. When she opened it, everything was back to normal. Her father's chuckled caught her as she quickly turned back to her father.  
  
"Daddy?" Kaoru asked her father. She was very confused at what just happen with a tinge a fear in her voice. But her father's next action smoothed all her fears.  
  
"Hime chan no baka" Her father ruffled her shoulder length hair.  
  
"Time can never stop... it will never stop. Not for us... not for me... not for you... sadly not for anyone... but we can use it to the fullest. That's life. Treasure what we have now and never regret what was done. I know my hime chan can do it na" With that he carried her high up and whirled her around. Kaoru giggled as she forgot momentarily about the strange person she met.  
  
"That my princess will."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Tick, tick, tick, tick...  
  
Time can never stop... it will never stop... not for you, not for me. Sadly not for anyone... but we can use it to the fullest. That's life.  
  
"Anou! Sorry to bother you right now, but have you seen Kamiya Kaoru from class 3A?" Azumi Kisa a young 18 years old girl, with shoulder length blond hair. Big black eyes.  
  
"Kamiya senpai? No... I haven't seen her yet." The junior replied as she walked off.  
  
"Kaoru! I'm so gonna kill you!" Kisa complained as she stomped off to each room asking for Kaoru. All gave her the same response. No. Great! How could she be the manager of the best lady kendo fighter when she can't even know where the hell is she? Suddenly something dawned on her.  
  
'The roof! Of course! Why didn't I check her most frequent place!' Kisa screamed in her mind as she raced up to the roof. Carefully, she opened the door leading to the roof. Creeping her way to the corner where she knew Kaoru love best. There the girl was.  
  
Kaoru lay on the floor with her eyes closed. Her indigo ribbon right beside her head, her midnight hair disheveled. Apparently she had been sleeping for the past few minutes. Kisa tiptoed over where she was and bended down. Her shadow covered over Kaoru's face.  
  
"Escaping again? Kamiya Kaoru? You have a practice fight this afternoon. You have only approximately 20 minutes down to the changing room to change into your gi and hakama. Get your ass to the dojo and do your warm up. With that we have no time to spare. Why are you still here?" Kaoru got up from her current position and swept her navy blue skirt.  
  
"I don't wanna go." Kaoru announced. Kisa's eyes nearly bulged out as Kaoru smooth her hair and easily pulled it up to a high ponytail. Skillfully she tied a bow preventing her hair from spilling over her shoulders.  
  
"But... But you have too! This match concerns our school kendo club's honor! And if you can beat that arrogant bimbo, you'll be number one in Chiba prefecture! Or even maybe in Japan!" Kisa tried to change her friend's mind.  
  
"So what if I am the best? Makes no difference to me." Kaoru said monotonously as she slipped into her shoes and straightened her uniform.  
  
"Aki kun is going to be there too you know..." Kisa added quietly. Kaoru who was looking at the floor had her eyes wide open when Kisa included that part.  
  
"Aki kun?" Kaoru asked again. A sign of sadness passed through Kisa's face, which went unnoticed to Kaoru.  
  
"Yup! Aki kun would be there so you better get your butt down to the changing room like now!" Kisa's downed look changed immediately as she pulled Kaoru to the changing room and after that she practically ran with Kaoru to the dojo of their school.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"We have news about the whereabouts of Hiten Ryuu..." A tall-blacked hair man announced. He very well caught the attention of a red headed loner.  
  
"Where is it?" Came a curt reply from the loner.  
  
"The Hiten Ryuu's at the western lands of Gaea." Shinomori Aoshi, one of the strongest sword wielders using a guymelef. He was already one of the best fighters without it... with it he was near undefeatable. But there was only one that he admitted defeat.  
  
"Having all of us going would attract attention... I would go alone." This was only man that Shinomori Aoshi acknowledged defeat to. Himura Kenshin.... or also known as Himura Battousai. Kenshin had already walked towards the door when Aoshi called him.  
  
"Himura.... the place is well guard... at least let Sagara accompany you." Aoshi suggested as Kenshin opened the door without turning back.  
  
"I can very well protect myself... No help is needed. I would fine by myself." With that he walked out.  
  
Kenshin walked out of the meeting place to his room. His features darken while his amber eyes turned even brighter.  
  
'I work alone... always... alone...'  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"MEN!" Kaoru shouted as brought the bokken down to the opponent's wrist. Her rival immediately dropped her bokken as the pain spread.  
  
"Judge! She cheated!" The unsatisfied lady opposed. The judge only shook his head raised his right hand up.  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru wins!" The whole dojo was erupted with roars of cheers. Kaoru went forward a step and bowed respectfully to the other opponent. Kaoru smiled when she heard Kisa's and most importantly... Aki voice getting nearer to her. As expected Kisa hugged Kaoru tightly.  
  
"I knew you would win! I knew it! I knew it! That bimbo doesn't even hold a chance beating you! I'm so proud to be your manager!" Kaoru smiled and looked up at Aki.  
  
"You did a great job Kaoru." Aki praised. He was the captain of the kendo club, every girl in school was totally swept of feet when they saw him practice or having a match. That includes Kaoru. Aki was what every girl wanted, tall, sweet, polite, understanding, fit and handsome.  
  
"Arigatou Aki kun." Kaoru blushed under his stare.  
  
"Let's go home!" Kisa's cheerful voice boomed in the now quiet dojo.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Kenshin went to the highest point of the ship that he was in. He took off his shirt and left it hanging around his waist. Kenshin took a good look around making sure no one would see him in the dark. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. After some time, he arched his back as white wings erupted out. Kenshin flexed his wings for a few times before he plunged down and flew with the wind along with only one destination in mind.   
  
The western lands of Gaea.  
  
"Hiten Ryuu... would be mine." Kenshin smirked as he could see his purpose insight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC…. (maybe ne...)  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
How's this chappie?? Is it complicated? Hmmm... it will for now... but the plot would be developed slowly with each chapter…. This Ficcy is done by both Sabrina-star and Kamimura Kaoru. Hope you would like it ne... ^__^x  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!  
  
Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome…. So pls R & R and let us know whether we should continue or not… The choice is in your hands…   
  
~*Glossary*~  
  
Hime chan – Little Princess  
Dare – Who?  
Hime chan no baka – Silly princess  
Anou – Excuse me  
Senpai – Senior (In school of Japan, the juniors of the school will call those who are a level above of theirs... Senior.)  
Kendo – What Kaoru does  
Gi and Hakama – What Kaoru wears when she trains  
-kun – a prefix  
Men – Used when in dual of a kendo match. When the bokken's hit either the wrist or the head... the person who did it would shout out 'MEN!'  
Bokken – A wooden sword  
  
Somethings to Take note ne...  
For those who have watched and LOVED escaflowne would get this story quite easily... for those who hasn't I wrote this just for ya ^^  
  
Gaea – This is the world where Kenshin, Aoshi and the others would live in. Kaoru would live on earth or also known as Mystic moon (Maboroshi no Tsuki) in Kenshin's world.  
  
Hiten Ryuu – This is a guymelef. Just like what Aoshi has, Kenshin would have one too... but his is more powerful and harder to control. Hiten Ryuu would only work with the Royal blood of the Draconians. In Gaea there are only two of them who has it... One is Kenshin... another... hmmm.. take a guess...  
  
Kenshin having wings? – Well... it's part of the story isn't it.... He does this when he's alone only... because legends said that those wings were a bad omen. If anyone saw it... they would die or something like that.  
  
Guymelef – Okay... I really dunno how to tell you this... but... A guymelef is something like a robot... but... The pilot would be in the chest of these guymelef. Different Guymelef would have different powers and sort... And just coincidence... the Hiten Ryuu is the most powerful of them all... haahaa~  
  
Okay I think that's all.. More would be elaborated each chappie ne... I might need the help of Escaflowne fans here ^__^ 


	2. Our First Meeting

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, we just borrow them. But we Love them a lot sad to know... but it belongs to Watsuki-sensei. Escaflowne does not belong to us too... sad.. we know *tears*  
  


Kamimura Kaoru: *_crawls out from grave_* We LIVE!!! *_Sinister laughter_*

Sabrina-star: *_wacks Kaoru_* Baka.

Kamimura Kaoru: *_rubs head_* Oww. Anyway, we apologize for the LONG wait.. *_starts counting_* Oh~ god.. It's going to be year since the first chappie and we just UPDATED? GOMEN NE~ *_bows_*

Sabrina-star: So instead of us babbling from now on... please do enjoy our story!

Kamimura Kaoru: Just some reminders...

- "......."  = Talking

- **_'.......'  _**= Kaoru's thoughts

- _'.......'   =_  Mysterious Voice

BOTH: Remember to R&R ne~!! ^__^ Hope you enjoy this! Jaa!!  *_twirls and dances_*

The Chemistry Between Us 

****

_Earlier..._

_Kenshin went to the highest point of the ship that he was in. He took off his shirt and left it hanging around his waist. Kenshin took a good look around making sure no one would see him in the dark. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. After some time, he arched his back as white wings erupted out. Kenshin flexed his wings for a few times before he plunged down and flew with the wind along with only one destination in mind. _

_The western lands of Gaea._

_"Hiten Ryuu... would be mine." Kenshin smirked as he could see his purpose insight._

**Episode 2 – Our First Meeting.**

****

Tick...

****

Kaoru creaked opened her eyes to find herself to be in an unfamiliar place. She quickly stood up and surveyed the area. Where was she? Kaoru mused as she started turning around to see if there was anyone she knew.

"Kisa!!" Kaoru yelled for her best friend as she started jogging around the area hoping to find someone who she knew.

"Kisa!!"

Tick...

She slowed down as she heard the constant ticking of her watch. She glanced down at her wrist. It stopped. Her eyes widened.

"Aki-kun!!" Kaoru shouted hoping that he would be there, the call echoed through the quiet vicinity.

"Aki-kun..." It simmered down to a whisper as she looked around the cold area. Her hands went up to her upper arm as she rubbed it vigorously. It was getting awfully cold. Unconsciously, she started humming a song and whispering the lyrics to herself.
    
    _Win dain a lotica_
    
    _En val tu ri_
    
    _Si lo ta_
    
    _Fin dein a loluca_
    
    _En dragu a sei lain_
    
    _Vi fa-ru les shutai am_
    
    _En riga-lint_
    
    _Win chent a lotica_
    
    _En val turi_
    
    _Silota_
    
    _Fin dein a loluca_
    
    _Si katigura neuver_
    
    _Floreria for chesti_
    
    _Si entina_
    
    It was then when she heard a boy's voice joined in along with her.
    
    _Lalala…_
    
    _Fontina Blu Cent_
    
    _De cravi esca letisimo_
    
    _Lalala…_
    
    _De quantian_
    
    _La finde reve_
    
    _Win dain a lotica_
    
    _En vai tu ri_
    
    _Si lo ta_
    
    _Fin dein a loluca_
    
    _En dragu a sei lain_
    
    _Vi fa-ru les shutai am_
    
    _En riga-lint_
    
    Finishing the last sentence, she whirled around only to find the same man who haunted her dreams ever since young. The young teenager who had an amber shade on the left and amethyst hue on the right. His body had an exquisite tattoo that made Kaoru even more curious.
    
    "Who are you?" Not even answering her questions, he smiled lovingly and turned around to walk away.
    
    "Wait! Who are you? Where are we?" Kaoru dashed towards him, but there was as if a barrier blocking her. She had no choice but to watched with her very eyes to see the man leaving her, step by step.
    
    "No. Don't go! Don't leave me alone!" Kaoru shouted out, as soon as she finished, the ground split opened and before she fell to the embers of darkness, she saw the young teenager jumping off the cliff and arched his back.
    
    Everything happened so fast, white wings exploded out as he swiftly caught her before she even hit the ground below her.

-----------

"What the!?" Kaoru snapped open her eyes as she sat straight up from her bed. Was the dream even real? Kaoru shook her head. Her cerulean eyes widened as she saw what she had in her hands, a piece of white feather.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru walked along the same path of the road as Kisa babbled beside her. Kaoru just smiled but she never really did listen to where the conversation was going. She gripped her bag handle tighter as she furrowed her brows. Exactly who was the young boy? She was sure that he was about her age.

The more she thought, the more pain she felt in her chest. Her breath became uneven as she shook her head violently. It was as if the feeling was going to devour her.

_'Sad?'_

**_'Who is that?'_**

_'Alone?'_

**_'Who?'_**

_'Come to us...'_

**_'Where?'_**

_'We need you...'_

**_'What?'_**

_'Ryuu no kami.'_

**_'Ryuu no kami?'_**

****

'Hiten Ryuu... give us Hiten Ryuu' 

**_'Hiten Ryuu?'_**

"-oru!!" Kaoru immediately snapped out of her stupor and stared at her friend giving her the attention she needed.

"Were you listening? Don't scare me... your eyes looked so hollow and it turned black in color!" Kisa complained as she examined her friend. But Kaoru paid no attention to her again, yet she was thinking about the voice she heard.

"Kisa... you heard before of anything called the 'Ryuu no kami' before?"

"Ryuu no kami? God of Dragon? Now where the hell did you hear that from?"

"Hiten Ryuu..."

"Hiten Ryuu?" Kisa repeated like a parrot. Immediately, she placed her backhand on Kaoru's forehead.

"Are you having a fever my dearest?" Kisa asked in concern. Kaoru closed her eyes and swept her hand away. The headache was coming back.

_'Come...'_

Kaoru snapped open her eyes and walked straight ahead. Not long after wards she started running.

"Kaoru! Where are you going? Kaoru!" Kisa shouted as she chased behind her.

_'A little bit more... Ryuu no kami...'_

"Kaoru! Wait up! You're going too fast!" Kisa yelled again. No wonder she always win in a kendo match, she's fast all right. Kisa mused as a pink light momentarily blinded her. Instantaneously, she screeched to a stop to find Kaoru standing in the middle of the light.

"Kaoru! Get out of there!" Kisa shrieked as she stood up again, ready to rush to her.

It was then when Kaoru transformed. Her clothes changed into some sort of a tribal royalty clothe. The blast of light lifted her up as her ribbon snapped and her hair flew upward creating a majesty sight. She turned towards Kisa, the sight of her shocked Kisa. Her eyes had a void stare, instead of the sapphire orbs it had turned to charcoal black

"Kaoru!"

All of a sudden, the pink beam blasted to the air and disappeared. Kaoru was also nowhere to be found.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin landed on the ground gracefully as he scanned that area carefully. His wings retracted back into his back. Just then he heard footsteps behind him, instinctively he drew out his katana and hid behind the shadows.

"Whose there?" the intruder asked sternly, as he swayed his large sword left to right in the darkness. Kenshin easily pressed his katana on the neck of the large opponent as he jumped onto the back of him.

"Where is the Hiten Ryuu?" Kenshin growled as he pressed the blade deeper.

"Wh-what is it?"

"Don't play around with me." Kenshin threatened, as a line of blood was visible on the man's neck.

"I really don't know what you are talking about." The man shivered under the cold blade.

Kenshin only growled louder as he pushed his katana into his throat.

"Sir... I really don't know what or where is Hiten Ryuu." That was the last straw as Kenshin slit the person's throat swiftly and painlessly.

Kenshin stared at the lifeless body below him as blood coated the ground. He scowled as footsteps were heard. His amber eyes glowed dangerously as he slashed his way through the crowd of guards effortlessly. With all the thrash gone, he continued his search of Hiten Ryuu.

He banged opened the door and the sight that met him pleased him. There it was. The strongest Guymelef. His Hiten Ryuu.

"I have found you. Finally." Kenshin covered his face with one palm as he laughed out his satisfaction. It was real. Hiten Ryuu was really there. The guymelef was white in color, fixed with a navy blue cape on the shoulders. On the left side of the machine had a pink hexagon crystal.

"Hiten Ryuu, you shall be mine!" Kenshin laughed. Suddenly the ground shook and smoke started to escape from the guymelef. Kenshin stared at the guymelef as it started moving from its crouching position. Kenshin took his stance, as he got ready.

As if on cue, a large metallic hand slapped on the ground where he just stood.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru felt as though she had dropped into a pool of water as she snapped out of her dream state. She screamed as her head dipped into the cold water. She grabbed onto the wall that surrounded her.

"Where am I?" Kaoru questioned as she scanned the dark area. She reached out to the other wall, which was shorter than two arm's length. Fear started to grip her heart. Her phobia was getting the best out of her. Dark and small places... it all linked back to her memories...

Scenes played within her mind. She gasped an air full of breath and started screaming to keep out the images.

All of a sudden the place she was standing on vibrated vigorously as she knocked onto the side of the wall.

"Stop! Stop moving! Kyaa!" Kaoru shouted as bang on the wall but it would not even budge. 

"Stop dammit! Why is this thing so damn hard!" Kaoru yelled in frustration. Finally, whatever it was stopped moving. Kaoru heaved a sigh of relieve. But it didn't end just yet. All of a sudden it started tilting towards the ground. A loud thump was heard as she screamed as her face hit the wall.

She recovered quickly and glared at the wall as she started banging on the surface. Just then, a crack gave a slight opening as light streamed into the small dim space. It gave an abrupt jerk as the opening gave way, allowing her to fall from her place. All she saw was red and amber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What the hell?" Kenshin cursed as he started running away from the robot. So, it was true that Hiten Ryuu had a mind and soul of its own. Kenshin smirked as he mused about the situation.

He jumped away from another targeted place and started sprinting away while the guymelef chased after him. He made an abrupt halt and swirl around with his katana in hand ready to make himself the master of this strongest... most powerful guymelef his. 

Instead of attacking like what it did before, it just stopped inches away. Then it started tilting as if falling down. Kenshin crouched lower stabilizing his stance. Hiten Ryuu knelt with its chest just above him.

Kenshin never let his guard down; it was then when he saw a creak opening. He glared in it. He was sure he saw something azure.

Out of the blue the opening gave way and saw a lady dropped out of it, out of instinct Kenshin wrapped his arms around the woman as he received the direct impact of the fall.

The girl muttered something unladylike as she lifted herself from him. Their gazed locked together as amber clashed with cerulean.

TBC (Tsuzuku...)

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

Author's Notes:

Kon'nichiwa minna sama…

How's this chappie?? Is it complicated? Hmmm... it will for now... but the plot would be developed slowly with each chapter…. This Ficcy is done by both Sabrina-star and Kamimura Kaoru. Hope you would like it ne... ^__^x

MINNA!! GOMEN NASAI!! I knew this took REAL LONG!! But Sabrina-star had some real BIG problems with her computer and Internet!! Do forgive us ne!!

And for those waiting for Kamimura Kaoru's fic... She's really working on it!! She got a very hectic colleague life!! I HATE SCHOOLS!! Oh~ and about the song... its 'Sora' by Escaflowne's movie.. its really a nice song! I luv it so much! _

Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…

Suggestions are welcome…. Do R&R!! Arigatou!!

~*Glossary*~

-kun -- honorific


End file.
